


Сознание, определившее бытие

by Yuonst



Series: Bootleg Paradise [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Dystopia, Gen, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuonst/pseuds/Yuonst
Summary: Все, теперь ты – темная лошадка,Даже если видел свет вдали, –Поза – неустойчива и шатка,И открыта шея для петли.(Владимир Высоцкий)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bootleg Paradise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616499) by [Yuonst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuonst/pseuds/Yuonst). 



> Кроссовер с книгой П.Андресона "Патруль времени".  
> Написано на Football Autumn Fest 2016 за команду Бундеслиги.

Так уж у них повелось, так они поделили этот мир: Роберту было по вкусу прошлое, Марко – будущее. Роберту нравилось исступленно копаться в архивах перед тем, как отправляться на задание, Марко же предпочитал сразу же лезть в пекло. Роберт пил капсульный кофе, а Марко разбрасывал чайные пакетики по всей квартире. Марко мог поселиться в какой угодно стране какого угодно времени, но он упорно возвращался в «новый Дортмунд», как он его называл про себя, а Роберт не был против, что в его квартире завелась новая жизнь (как Марко, так и плесень с пакетика, случайно упавшего за спинку дивана).

Они выходили утром из дома номер 72 по Задельхоф, а возвращались тем же вечером, при этом и для того, и для другого между «утром» и «вечером» могли пройти месяцы, а то и годы. С годами, правда, почти не получалось: то у одного, то у другого не хватало терпения. Каждый вечер они встречались в новом Дортмунде и долго, очень долго разговаривали – до самого утра.

А утром Роберт возвращался в свое прошлое, а Марко – в свое будущее. Ему нравилось все то новое, что придумали люди. Пусть даже порой они придумывали атомное оружие.

***

Марко пытался читать справку. Новый язык (он так и назывался – новый язык) укладывался в его голове прочно, но с трудом. В штабе Патруля постоянно что-то происходило, постоянно кто-то был, что-то хлопало и детонировало. Это здорово мешало, поэтому Марко читал так – лишь бы занять время. Про вождя, милитаристское правительство, новые города – все это Марко где-то уже слышал.

На середине увлекательного процесса занятия ничем к нему подсел патрульный. Марко искоса посмотрел на него, но не углядел ничего необычного, никаких рогов, клыков, крыльев и длинной шеи. Человек как человек: невысокий, коренастый, светловолосый, с такой же светлой щетиной.

– Куба, – вдруг сказал мужчина.

Марко недоуменно уставился на него в ответ.

– Якуб, – тяжело вздохнув, пояснил патрульный.

– Круто! – обрадовался Марко.

Патрульная служба только усилила его неприязнь к ничегонепониманию.

– Богемия? Моравия?

Якуб странно на него посмотрел и через небольшую, но многозначительную паузу ответил:

– Польша.

– Круто, – еще раз, но уже куда менее искренне повторил Марко и на пару мгновений завис.

Короткая мысль, царапнувшая подсознание, показалась ему очень и очень плохой. Это что же получается – можно забрать человека из Третьего Рейха, но Третий Рейх из человека – нет? Да ну, бред какой-то. В конце концов, Роберт ведь тоже поляк. Но этот Якуб – какой-то еще более полячистый.

Впрочем, минут десять спустя Марко уже хлопал Якуба по плечу и расспрашивал его о его времени – как оказалось, он родился чуть раньше Марко. И его Польша была Польской республикой времен советско-польской войны. Якуб рассказывал довольно охотно – или куда лучше умел скрывать свои эмоции, чем Марко.

– А я уже представил тебя в доспехе и с крыльями, – поделился Марко.

Все, что он знал о Польше – это ее незавидная судьба во время Второй мировой, да эти польские гусары, с которыми Марко познакомился во время первого, еще пробного дела. Конечно, Роберт потащил его в еще более древнее прошлое, а куда же еще? И, конечно же, Марко не мог не блеснуть имеющимися знаниями.

– С крылом, – немного занудно поправил его Якуб.

– Чего?

– Крыло было одно.

Марко почесал в затылке и пожал плечами. Да хоть три или пятнадцать.

– Ладно, теперь вопрос по делу. Вопрос первый – что за хрень?

– В смысле?

– В прямом. Я тут почитал вот это, – Марко неопределенно тряхнул бумагами. – Это же вылитый Рейх. Второй вопрос на ту же тему: почему мы отправляемся не в момент создания этого государства, ну, или к его предпосылкам… почему мы едем туда, где все только начало налаживаться? Этот парень... их вождь, с его приходом дела явно пошли лучше.

Якуб вздохнул. Видимо, чтение лекций новеньким патрульным не входило в сферу его профессиональных интересов. А пришлось.

– Потому что общество должно пройти все пути развития, чтобы человек мог стать данеллианином. Твой Роберт, что, совсем ничего тебе не объясняет? – неожиданно едко поинтересовался Якуб, продемонстрировав, что знает о Марко больше, чем можно было предположить.

– Да все как-то не до разговоров, – парировал Марко. Якуб поморщился и тему поспешно свернул.

– Этот вождь… Этот парень, как ты изволил выразиться – не герой кинопленки. Он не пришел извне, чтобы поломать систему. Он – ее порождение, ее гарант. Бытие определяет сознание, слышал такое?

– Слышал, – соврал Марко и снова потряс бумагами. – Только, по-моему, это сознание как раз и определяет бытие. Он меняет свое государство, делает его более открытым. Сносит антимигрантские стены, налаживает торговые связи…

– Он убивает наше будущее, – припечатал Якуб. – Благоденствие этой страны ставит крест на появлении данеллиан.

– Но…

– И ты навсегда остаешься жить в Рейхе. Навсегда – это сколько проживешь, конечно. Нравится?

Марко нахохлился и замолчал. Задумался, начал отматывать события назад. Нет данеллиан – не появился Патруль времени – Роберт живет в своем двадцать первом веке и в ус не дует – патрульный не попадается под руку Оливеру и тот его не убивает – Марко остается жить в своем старом Дортмунде – Боруссия становится чемпионом Германии… Все не то!

– Ладно, убедил. Но ты говоришь, что он – порождение системы. А Роберт говорит, что он темная лошадка и от него можно…

– Что еще говорит твой Роберт? – раздраженно прервал его Якуб, и Марко снова заткнулся.

Разговаривать в таком тоне ему не нравилось – не нравилось, как Якуб реагирует на имя Роберта, не нравилось, что им после этого еще работать вместе.

– Ладно, – повторил Марко. – Ничего не говорит. А может, ты ответишь мне, почему нас туда посылают? В смысле, не почему посылают, а почему нас? Я ничего не знаю об этом времени, ну, а ты сам сказал, что занимаешься совсем другим веком…

Впрочем, уже задавая вопрос, он начал догадываться, каким будет ответ.

Якуб кивнул.

– У этих лет был свой патрульный. Пока не пропал. Так, как будто его просто не было. Неплохая перспектива, да?

– Я, вообще-то, еще планирую вернуться, – с вызовом буркнул Марко.

Верно уловив его посыл, Якуб ответил:

– Да, мне тоже есть, к кому возвращаться.

Марко переварил мимоходом полученную и совершенно ненужную ему информацию и поднялся на ноги.

– Ну что, погнали?

– Погнали, – согласился Якуб.

***

Цель у них была проста – добраться до вождя. Цель-то проста, а вот ее достичь – черт его знает.

Форма у гвардейцев была странная – и жутко бесила Марко. Слишком обтягивающая, с щитками, защищающими стратегически важные места, отчего тонкая поблескивающая ткань неопрятно топорщилась. Ремень от кобуры (до принесения присяги гвардейцам не полагалось оружие, кроме особых случаев – к примеру, дети высокопоставленных персон имели право на ношение персонального оружия, ну, и Марко с Кубой, которые заменили пистолеты на свое, патрульное оружие) натирал плечо. Перчатки из такой же блестящей, только более плотной ткани, что и остальная форма, жутко скрипели при каждом движении. И шлем, куда же без шлема в приличном милитаристском государстве второй половины двадцать первого века?!

Стоящий рядом Якуб явно чувствовал себя спокойнее. Видимо, сказывался опыт. А Марко вовсю ерзал: поправлял ремень, подтягивал штанины, дергал заклепку на кобуре. Якуб дернул его за рукав, призывая стоять смирно. Но Марко стоял смирно целые пятнадцать минут с самого начала построения. С того момента прошло уже не меньше часа. И еще не меньше часа должно было пройти до начала церемонии принятия присяги.

– Зачем стоять так долго? – прошипел Марко, наклоняясь к Якубу.

Тот был немного ниже его и куда терпеливее. Марко топтался на месте, перенося вес с одной ноги на другую.

– Терпение новобранцев проверяют, – тихо ответил ему Якуб. – Поздравляю, ты провалился.

– Серьезно?! – Марко одновременно ощутил страх, разочарование и радость от того, что можно больше не стоять, как истукан, среди таких же истуканов, выстроившихся вокруг.

– Нет, я пошутил.

Марко вздохнул.

Оставшийся час растянулся на целую вечность. Марко почти задремал, автоматически переваливаясь с одной ноги на другую. Разбудил его звук горна или чего-то, очень на него похожего. Марко вздрогнул, встрепенулся и опасно покачнулся. Якуб придержал его от падения. Несколько шлемов неодобрительно повернулись к ним, но тут же потеряли всякий интерес.

Впереди, плохо видимый за шлемами стоящих в рядах гвардейцев, появился вождь. Все – и гвардейцы, и их родственники, пришедшие поддержать своих отпрысков на посвящении, и чиновники военного ведомства – задержали дыхание. Только Якуб дышал размеренно, да Марко сопел так, что щиток шлема запотел изнутри.

Ровное построение гвардейцев пошатнулось и поползло по сторонам, образовывая коридор. Те, кто стояли последними, по одному проходили по этому коридору, становились на колено перед вождем и целовали протянутую руку.

– Средневековье какое-то, – буркнул Марко.

– Ничего ему больше не поцеловать? – тихо поддержал его Якуб.

Марко хихикнул.

Когда дошла его очередь, Марко чинно опустился на одно колено, взял протянутую руку вождя, символическим жестом приложил пальцы, затянутые в перчатку, к щитку шлема. Вождь склонился к нему, зашуршав одеяниями из точно такой же поблескивающей ткани, как и форма гвардейцев, и негромко сказал:

– Никогда не сомневайся в своем выборе.

Марко кивнул, поднялся и поспешно отошел.

Фраза, конечно, была очень банальной. Ее, по сути, мог пропустить через себя любой человек и подумать – да, это было сказано именно мне. Но, черт возьми, почему именно сейчас? Именно в тот момент, когда Марко начал сомневаться – его ли это? Правильно ли он поступил, приняв предложение Роберта?

Якуб подошел к нему незаметно. Он снял шлем и держал его под мышкой, хмурил брови. Потянул Марко за локоть и отвел в сторону.

– Что он тебе сказал? – спросил его Марко.

– То же, что и всем, – Якуб пожал плечами.

– Он сказал тебе не жалеть о своем выборе?

Судя по взметнувшимся светлым бровям, Якубу вождь сказал что-то иное. Он снова пожал плечами и ничего не ответил.

– После того, как церемония закончится, состоится торжественный ужин, но мы на него не пойдем.

– Почему? – возмутился Марко.

Он бы с удовольствием торжественно отужинал, особенно после двух часов стояния на ногах. В животе и сейчас уже урчало.

– Потому что на ужине снимают шлемы, – непонятно ответил Якуб, и Марко не стал приставать.

Мимо них сновали новоявленные гвардейцы, принявшие присягу. Якуб объяснил ему, почему церемониал предполагал, что те, кто стояли последними, подходили к вождю первыми:

– Так будут последние первыми, и первые последними; ибо много званных, а мало избранных, – сказал он и пояснил ничего не понимающему Марко: – Евангелие от Матфея.

– Ага, – ответил Марко.

На ужин они все-таки пошли – Марко настоял. Якуб решил, что согласиться с ним куда проще, чем спорить, но уточнил, что они не должны высовываться и вообще сядут где-нибудь в самом дальнем углу, подальше от выхода и от главного стола. Марко было все равно – он собирался ужинать, а не играть в шпионские игры.

Этим он и занялся. Рыба в глазури из вина, говяжьи ребра, картофельные рулеты с острым тыквенным соусом, рисовый пирог и – о да! – креп с карамелью.

– Черт, да за такую еду я бы памятник этому вождю поставил, – прошамкал Марко в сторону Якуба.

Тот покачал головой, явно подумав о том, что это дело они обязательно провалят. Ведь только полный идиот может рассуждать об этом за столом, полным идейных противников.

Но внимания на них, к счастью, не обращали. В общем-то, каждый из присутствующих и так хотел поставить своему вождю памятник.

Вождь, кстати, покинул обеденный зал первым. Он прошел от своего стола до выхода в окружении ореола восторга и восхищения и, конечно же, плотного кольца стражи. Марко смог рассмотреть его чуть лучше: совсем еще молодой, темные короткие волосы, темные глаза. Ничего выдающегося – Марко стоило больших усилий смотреть на лицо вождя, а не на его мерцающий наряд, так и притягивающий взгляд.

– Они тут что, всегда ходят в этих блестяшках? – шепотом поинтересовался Марко у Якуба.

Тот не ответил, и Марко удивленно повернулся к нему. Якуб сидел, старательно глядя в сторону и загородившись ладонью и от Марко, и от проходящей мимо процессии.

– Что случилось? – обеспокоенно спросил Марко.

– Темная лошадка, курва, – прошипел Якуб.

– Мы уходим? – уточнил Марко, запихивая в рот остатки блинчика.

Карамель брызнула, заставив схватиться за салфетку.

– Да, – Якуб что-то сказал своему соседу с другой стороны, тот отодвинулся, и они смогли выйти.

Кто-то из гвардейцев и так начал покидать помещение – видимо, уходить раньше вождя было плохим тоном.

Спустя тридцать минут и пятнадцать оглушенных гвардейцев рангом повыше они оказались у дверей покоев вождя. Тот, видимо, считал, что все его функции как правителя государства за день были выполнены, так что можно было отходить ко сну.

Это устраивало и Марко, и Якуба.

Якуб замешкался, предоставив возможность Марко толкнуть дверь.

Комната вождя напоминала номер люкс в дорогом отеле – просто, но дорого и со вкусом. Большую часть комнаты занимала кровать, у самого окна стоял стол.

Вождь – мальчишка младше Марко – поднял на них голову. Он сидел на кровати, стягивая ботинки – патрульные застали главу государства за интимным моментом развязывания шнурка. Под блестящим одеянием вождя оказались обычные брюки и белая футболка с зеленой буквой W в незамкнутом круге.

– Вот черт, – вздохнул он. – Привет, Куба.

Марко мотнул головой – с вождя на Якуба, с Якуба на вождя. Ну конечно! Вот почему то, что на ужине снимают шлемы, было для него проблемой.

– Привет, Юлиан, – ответил Куба и, не давая никому (а главное, себе) времени опомниться, перевел темпоган на другой режим и выстрелил.

Юлиан – вождь – со стуком выронил ботинок и откинулся на кровать. Одеяло под ним на одно мгновение взметнулось и опало. Вождь был мертв.

Марко отступил на несколько шагов, наткнулся спиной на стену и сполз вниз, зацепив с собой какую-то картину в рамке.

Якуб потер раскрытой ладонью потеплевшее оружие.

– Познакомься, – будто чужим голосом сказал он. – Юлиан Дракслер. Тот самый пропавший патрульный. Пропал, как будто бы его и не было.

Марко сжал ладонями голову.

– Зачем, Якуб? Можно было ведь его оглушить и увести в штаб… Суд патрульных и все такое. Он же ничего плохого не сделал! Он делал только лучше…

Марко замолчал, ткнулся лбом в колени. Якуб подошел ближе.

– Я уже говорил тебе, что это время слишком хрупкое. И пропажа вождя могла бы привести к еще более жутким последствиям.

Якуб присел перед ним на корточки, и в этот момент Марко с ужасающей отчетливостью понял, почему именно его послали сюда. Очередная проверка – и он ее не прошел.

Якуб взял его за плечо и сильно сжал, приводя в чувство.

– Я не справился, – не то спросил, не то сказал Марко своим коленям.

Якуб вздохнул и сел на пол напротив него.

– Сострадание в нашей работе – не порок. А разумная альтернатива.

Марко поднял голову, поморгал, как будто садящееся солнце из-за неплотно прикрытой шторы слепило ему глаза, и внезапно – даже для самого себя – спросил:

– А что он сказал тебе на церемонии?

– Сказал, – Якуб потянул его за руку, поднимая на ноги и поднимаясь вместе с ним, – что я всегда должен возвращаться туда, где меня ждут. Пойдем, тебе тоже нужно возвращаться.

Марко неохотно поднялся на ноги и сделал шаг, как будто пробуя пол под подошвами ботинок. Он все-таки был прав: это сознание определило бытие. Точнее, пыталось, а заданием двух патрульных стало ему помешать.

И они справились.

Марко тоже справился.

Потому что сострадание – не порок. А разумная альтернатива.


End file.
